


Colorado Stars

by Debi_C



Series: Poems and filks [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Loneliness, Poetry, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely General broods.  Could be slash or het depending on your choice.  And it doesn't rhyme either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorado Stars

There aren't many stars in Washington DC.  
They don't sparkle against the blue velvet sky.  
The smog hides their beauty,  
And all you get is a pale reflection of their light.

There aren't many trees in the city streets  
And what there is, are of the tame varieties.  
They are all lined up in neat rows  
And they always do what they are told.

There's not much warmth in this old town.  
The parties are all political, the people are all professional,  
The only warmth you can find is in a bottle,  
And with the memories of the life you used to lead.

So you stand on your balcony and remember.  
You call to mind what you left behind  
Your life, your spiritual values,  
Your hopes and dreams of what might have been.

They're still there for you  
All wrapped up in your used-to-be  
Wanting to be reclaimed,  
In the warm willing body that waits for you.

There aren't many stars in Washington DC  
But they shine in Colorado Springs.  
They sparkle in the midnight sky and  
In the deep blue eyes of one you love.


End file.
